In my own world
by HermioneAndBellatrixFan
Summary: I don't what happened. No, that's incorrect. I don't know how it happened. I know what happend. I was walking home from school with my little sister when it happened. For better or for worse. I found myself in Harry Potter. And I had no idea what to do. *Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"ROSALINDA ELIZABETH PATRICKS! GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!" my mom shouted from the kitchen. I sighed and started walking down the hall to my supposed doom. I knew what this was about. I practically flunked my spanish test. A-. Not good enough. Never good enough. As I walk into the kitchen I saw my mother holding up my test paper with the large A- on it.

"Rosalinda I thought we discussed this. You are to get A's not A-'s."

I sighed, "I really tried but I had so many chores to do so it was hard to study."

I closed my eyes. I knew what was coming next. I made it sound like it was her fault, giving me too many chores. I felt a sharp slap and a burning sensation started to spread through my left cheek. "I do this because I want to prepare you for the future. You need to know what it is like to cook and clean if you ever want to live. God knows that you can't actually get a job," She chuckled at that knowing that no one would ever higher me. "All the hope you have is to marry to a husband and produce plenty of children to his content. You better pray that they turn out better than you. And make sure that they don't kill themselves because they can't bear you. We would not want a repeat of what happened to your father" My father committed suicide about a month before my mom found out she was pregnant. She was two months pregnant with Mimi when she found out so she was about one month pregnant. She always blamed me. That I was the one the made him do this; because I was a failure.

Shaking myself out as she walked from the kitchen, I headed back to my room. Correction, my corner. I had four rooms in my house. My moms bedroom that is the size of an average office, my sister bedroom about the size of a bathroom, the small bathroom, the kitchen which was tiny, and the living room. You could fit maybe 2 king sized beds in there. I stay in the corner of the living room. I sleep on the couch and my stuff is in the corner. My stuff contains 4 outfits, 2 sleepwear choices, and books. Lots and lots of books. Mainly Harry Potter books.

I washed my face of a few tears. I knew that it was useless. She won't ever love me but that still hurts that she can hardly bare to look at me. I looked up at the clock. " _Oh shit!"_ It was 3:12. I had to pick Mimi up from the bus stop at 3:15. The stop was 6 blocks away. I race towards the door, jam the shoes onto my feet and ran out the door, sprinting towards the stop.

I got there right as the doors to the bus were opening. Out came my 6 year old little sister, Mimi. "Hey, how was school today?" I greeted her.

"Oh, it was great. I painted, and practiced my letters, and umm… oh yeah, I did take aways! And, and during recess, on the monkey bars, you know the one behind the yellow slide, yeah that one, I, uh…uh… played with my new friend Timty,"

"You mean Timothy?" I corrected her.

"Yeah! Well we was playing and, and uh, Lyla, you know her? Well she came over and insulted Sprinkle-Unicorn-Cupcake-Puppy-Dog! She said that she wasn't a real horse just imaginary! Just because she can't see thing doesn't mean that she isn't real. And then Lyla, um, Lyla, yeah she said that she had a real pony that was better that Sprinkle-Unicorn-Cupcake-Puppy-Dog! She said it right in front of her. I had to cover her ears but then Lyla said that it was ri-red-ridonkeylous that it wouldn't do anything because my horsey can't hear because she is pretend. She said that I was a liar. But Sprinkle-Unicorn-Cupcake-Puppy-Dog is real. You believe me, right? You know that I amin't a liar!"

"I know," I consoled her. We were almost home by this point. Just about two blocks away. I was relieved. I hated being outside in this area. Our neighborhood isn't the safest. I heard a shriek come from Mimi. I turned around and couldn't find her. I tripped over her Harry Potter book that I put in her backpack. I told her that I would read it to her soon. I must have read that series at least 4 times. I love this series.

I look up and sprint down the street hoping that I'm not to late. Mimi was the only thing I loved in this world. She was the only thing that loves me too. That's why I read so much. I liked to go into another world. I heard another ear-splitting scream and raced down the street. I heard whimpers in the backyard of one of the houses.

I climbed the fence and the sight that I saw terrified me. I saw Mimi, bloody and lying on the ground half-naked. I know what must have happened. I scream her name. Suddenly, the scream died on my lips as I feel something hit me on the back of the head. I felt myself falling.

The thing is, I didn't stop. My feet found ground again some how and I felt myself push someone over just as I heard the words "Avada Kedavra!" I was a green light fly past me. I looked up and saw that I was in a big black room that was filled with people. The thing is, all of the people looked familiar. They were the characters from Harry Potter. Not the Actors, The characters. The fighting paused for a moment as everyone looked to see what just happened.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron and I whispered at the same time. From the looks of the place and everyone, this was the battle at the department of mysteries in the end of the Order of the Phoenix. I must have stopped Sirius from getting killed. I must have just changed the story. _Damn!_ But that was the least of my worries.

I was here.

At the department of mysteries.

I was stuck in Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I watched as Harry ran to Sirius and started to fight aside him again. I see Bellatrix turn to me. " _ **YOU BLOCKED MY KILL!**_ "She screamed at me. Before I could blink she was right next to me. " _ **CRUCIO!**_ " She pointed her wand at me and I braced myself expecting pain.

It came. It was excruciating but having been raised with an no father and an abusive mother I was used to awful pain. My mom hits me but that was nothing compared to this. The only thing comparable is the pain I feel in my heart. I am almost over it now but it is still there hurting. I used to hurt myself until Mother found out and told me to stop incase I really hurt myself because we can't afford the hospital bill.

The curse felt like a thousand red hot knives were being stabbed into me. It hurt worse than anything else but I used to cut myself often enough that I was used to the knives, just not the heat. I whimpered a little but still stood tall. Well, I was a little hunched over but even that was hard to do. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out. It started bleeding. But still I stood there, chin up, looking her in the eyes. That is what would irritate her most, not being able to watch her victim writhe in pain.

She repeated the curse. Still I reacted with nothing except biting my tongue harder. Almost everyone slowed their fighting stopped and was looking at me watching as Bellatrix struggled to fix her curse. I watched as Bellatrix got closer and closer to me. I couldn't do this forever though. I needed to distract her because I knew that if I kept doing this I was going break at some point. I let out an ear-piercing scream. Everyone now stopped casting spells, hexes, and curses, their eyes on Bellatrix and I.

I bit Bellatrix's wrist as hard as I could. I tasted the metallic taste of blood. I sunk my teeth in harder. She finally reacted. "You bit me you little Bitch!" grabbing me by the hair she yanked my head away from her arm with her other arm, the non-dominant one. With her wand arm bleeding, it was weaker and with my distraction she wasn't paying attention. I grabbed her wand and faced away from as she tried to tackle me to get her wand back. I turned around and aimed it at her neck. She let out a high pitched laugh that was more like a cackle. "Little girl going to curse me? Please, enough with the games and hand me my wand. NOW!"

I looked around and saw the other death eater looking at me with irritation and amusement. The order and D.A. lookin at me with amazement ant awe. I needed to do something. "Avada…" I started, I was fear flicker though her eyes but it was gone almost as quickly as it came, like it was never there. I stopped saying the curse midway, brought my knee up as I was bringing the wand down in my two hands and broke the wand over my knee. Bellatrix screamed in frustration and devastation. I stepped on the pieces until it was completely unfixable. Hagrid still was able to use his wand when it was broken in half and I didn't was Bellatrix to be able to use hers.

She started lunging at me but Sirius pushed me out of the way, being the first one to snap out of their sort of trance. He started to curse her and the battle resumed. Bellatrix disapperated over to where one of the fallen death eaters was and grabbed their wand. "Crucio!" She screamed pointing the wand at Sirius. He fell to the ground screaming in agony. I saw relief in her eyes as she saw her favorite curse was working for her once again but they quickly changed back to their cold self. She soon lifted the curse screaming to her cousin.

Harry ran over to Sirius but I was already helping him up so Harry decided to go after a taunting Bellatrix, chasing her into the next room. I faintly heard him scream the cruciatus curse as Bellatrix responded with her screams and mad laughter. Telling him he had to mean it, wanted to hurt someone he screamed it again. Sirius suddenly looked a lot more vigilant when hearing his godson use an unforgivable. He went into the next room chasing after him. Everyone was either starting after Sirius, Harry, and Bellatrix but most of them were still staring at me.

Most of the children were grabbing an order member's arm and disapparating most likely to Grimmauld Place. I saw a man whom I recognised as Remus Lupin motion for me to go over to him. I tried to lift my leg but the exhaustion caught up to me as I realised that I was running on pure adrenaline. Adrenaline that was no longer there. I saw the old marauder walk over to me. It was perfect timing. My vision faded to black as I lost consciousness feeling the werewolf's hands catch me before I hit the ground.

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I would like to say that I don't own any Harry potter lines/quotes(just in case I use stuff from the book). Thank you for reading and please comment to let me know what you think! As for Mimi and what happened to her, you will just have to wait and see. I would like to apologize for the slow up dates! I will try to update more often.**

 _ **~HermioneandBellatrixFan**_


End file.
